Whisper To The Dead
by VyxenSkye
Summary: A strange girl with even stranger powers has been found by the Inuyasha gang. When she joins them they undergo new challenges, and try to help the young girl understand what and who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Whisper to the Dead

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: A strange girl with even stranger powers has been found by the Inuyasha gang. When she joins them they undergo new challenges, and try to help the young girl understand what and who she is.

Warnings and Disclaimer: This fic has my OC, Kyla Himura. She is copyright to me, no one can use her without my permission. I don't however; own the Inuyasha gang, sadly. Enjoy.

This is former Kyla Minamoto here, just to let you know! Hope you enjoy this fic!

Chapter1

My name is Kyla Himura, and I am different. I don't know why I was given this gift of uniqueness, but it has taken away from my life.

I've never known what it is to be with others. All my life I've been shunned, cast out from any others in the village. They see me as a demon, even though I have no demon blood in me. I have heightened abilities, but I've always amounted that to something else. I have a mysterious ability that no one, not even my mother, can explain. I'll give it to you the quick way.

I can hear _them_. Who are _they_ you ask? I'm still not sure myself. _Their_ voices are the only thing I get out of _them_, no images or anything. _They_ speak to me always. I can feel _their_ presence. Even now _they _are near, whispering in hushed tones. _They_ convey the feeling that you are being watched, you know that feeling you get in an empty room when your senses are on edge. I cannot yet identify any specific people, but _they_ refuse to let me know who they are.

I can also perform magic. I can read a mind if I try hard enough, though the ability is becoming easier to do. I can also create light, though it's not very good since my magic is black. It can illuminate somewhat, and that's useful.

Now you think I'm crazy right? Well I'm not. I know that what I hear is real, that these strange people are really there. I don't know how I know, I just do. My village is afraid of me; they never seem to want to be around me. I am always alone, with only these voices to talk to. Things didn't really seem like they could get any worse, but how wrong I was.

I sighed, looking out on the village. I was resting in a tree, as I did often when I wanted to think. The villagers didn't know I was up there, and that was just as well. If they did I would most likely be found by someone and teased, as usual, for my differences. See, unlike most of the girls I was more like a guy. My hair was short, cropped close to my skull. I wore a tight fitting outfit similar to the ones that demon-slayers wore, all in black. My original hair color had been a dark blonde, but I had discovered a way to turn it black, and black I had turned it. With my powers, which I seem to have gotten from nowhere, I can do many things. Changing my hair had been one of the magics I had performed, darkening my nails another. My nails had always grown faster than usual, and I kept them long. They were my weapons, as village boys often liked to corner me and try to beat me. I tended to either scare them off with my 'claws,' or I would call for help. Not in the way that most would think however. My friends are not visible, and _they_ can cause fear better than I can.

My only weapon besides my nails is my sword, which I had lovingly named Hitokiri. That only gives the villagers another reason to hate me. The sword is powerful, enhanced by my own magic. I've trained myself in the art of swordplay, and I can easily pound any enemy into the ground. Despite the fact that many in my village hate me I've been their protector since I learned to use Hitokiri, which is when I was 12. That was only last year, and my 13th birthday is fast approaching.

There is one thing that I've never been willing to tell anyone, and that's how I actually got Hitokiri. I, as I have said before, can hear voices. Only once have I been in any actual contact with them, and that was when I was 10. I met an old samurai named Musha, and he gave me the sword. It originally had no name, and it was thought to be a normal sword. I however, proved that to be false. In my hands, enhanced by my magic or not, Hitokiri becomes a killing machine. It becomes at least 2 times bigger, and a lot more potent. I have one attack that I have mastered, the Blood Fang. It was an attack that sent a wave of blood red energy at the enemy, sometimes black, depending on my mood and many people saw that as another abnormality.

I looked up at the sun, which was slowly sinking beneath the horizon. I heard a call from beneath me and looked down, shifting Hitokiri out of my line of sight. My brother Kensei stood beneath me. He had a sword as well, and its name was Chishio. He'd gotten this one from my father, given to him before he went to battle. We were both orphans, my father had died in a battle, my mom in childbirth with me. He was two years older than me, but he had no powers as far as I knew. We shared everything with each other, but he never been able to do the things I could. "What is it Ken?"

"I think you should come down Ky. Something's going to happen," he replied, waving a hand at me. I sighed and leaped off the branch, landing with easy grace on the ground. I tucked Hitokiri into my belt and followed him, keeping one hand on the old hilt at my side. Ken's face was worried, and I could sense trouble not far off. The murmurs echoed in my mind as _they_ began to speak, also sensing something was wrong.

The villagers were gathered around something on the ground, all whispering quietly amongst themselves. I stepped into the group, shouldering my way to the center. Once I reached the middle I narrowed my eyes. A man lay there, and I could tell that he was dying. Black oozed from his eyes, ears and mouth, but the reason was unknown to me. When he saw me he gasped and pointed, mouth working silently.

A woman, obviously his wife, pointed at me as well. "Her! She did this!"

I snorted. "You think I did this woman? What reason would I have?"

"There is no other explanation!" she replied, glaring at me. "Strange things always happen when you are around, and you have that black magic of yours. You did this to him!"

I saw a few villagers turn to look at me, belief and anger shining in their eyes. I wrapped my hand around Hitokiri's hilt. "Do you honestly think I would do something like this to one of my own people?" I asked, backing away slightly.

I heard a few sounds of agreement and I crouched. "Well then, if you don't care I'm out of here." I looked to my brother briefly. "See you Kensei. 'Till we meet again brother."

He smiled, knowing that I had to do this. "Good luck Ky."

I leapt high, putting a slight burst of power into my jump. I landed in a tree branch, and then continued to jump through the trees. If they didn't want me around then I saw no point in staying there any longer. I would find another place to stay, one that I could put my skills to use. I jumped down from the trees once I was out of sight of my village, putting on speed and running through the brush. I could feel the presence of _them_ fading away, as well as Ken's. He and I had a connection, but it didn't go over great distances. I sent a final farewell to my brother, vowing to see him once more.

Hitokiri pulsed at my side and I grinned, putting on an extra burst of speed. My training years of myself in physical and mental strength with _them_ had done wonders and I could easily hit speeds that demons ran. I enjoyed running as fast as I could simply for the thrill. Again I wondered in a distant part of my mind if I was actually part-demon, but I quickly dismissed the idea. Both of my parents were human, and I assumed my demon-like abilities were from my magic. I clutched at Hitokiri's hilt as I leaped up into the trees, wanting to jump from branch to branch. The sun was now fully down and I narrowed my eyes, smiling when my nocturnal vision came into action. I grinned wildly. 'God I love my life.'

* * *

Translations – 

**Hitokiri** – Manslayer

**Musha** – Warrior

**Kensei** – Power

**Chishio** – Blood

Also, Kyla refers to the voices as _them _or _they_. It's always italicized. Thoughts are like 'this' too. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was awakened later that night by noises. I was standing in a flash, Hitokiri drawn and ready. I blinked, then everything around me was as bright as day. I spotted something moving ahead of me and I moved into a defensive position, Hitokiri held horizontally in front of me. "Show yourself." I called.

A tall man came fully into view, a sword at his side and three other people behind him. There were two women, one in a demon-slayer's outfit similar to mine and the other in strange clothes I could not identify. There was one more man, a monk in dark robes carrying a gold staff. A small child, a fox demon by the looks of it, rode in one of the women's arms while a small cat demon sat in the demon-slayer's arms.

"Feh. What do you want?" the one in front said. He was taller than me by about 4 inches, but I was tall for my age. He had long silver hair, golden eyes and a vivid red kimono. I spotted two snowy dog ears on his head and narrowed my eyes. 'A half-demon.'

I lowered Hitokiri and sheathed it. "I intend you no harm. I'm just a traveler."

The demon-slayer stepped forward. "Are you a slayer?"

I smiled. "No. I simply wear these clothes because I used to be the protector of my village. I need to be able to move quickly."

"Used to be?" the other woman asked.

My eyes darkened. "I was ran out because of my," I paused. "Differences."

The monk came forward. "I am sorry dear lady." He grabbed my hand. "I have one question. Would you bear my child?"  
I growled and went to smack him, but the demon-slayer beat me to it. Her slaying weapon his him square on the head and he smiled. "Forgive me."

The slayer smiled. "Sorry about that. My name is Sango and this lech is Miroku." She gestured to the cat sitting on the ground behind her. "That's Kirara."

The other woman smiled at me as well. "I'm Kagome." The half-demon beside her was silent and she glared at him. "This jerk is Inuyasha."

I grinned. "Fits you well half-demon." I heard a 'feh' and snorted.

I flinched as a tiny body hit my shoulder. I looked into big green eyes. "I'm Shippo!"

I shook his hand gravely. "Well it's nice to meet you Shippo!" I looked to everyone else. "I'm Kyla Himura. It's nice to meet all of you."

"How old are you Kyla?" Sango asked politely.

"I'm 12." I replied, eliciting gasps from all but Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Only 12?" Kagome said. "Wow. You certainly don't look it. And your village kicked you out at this age?"

I nodded. "They find me as a nuisance. I'm an orphan, so I was forced to grow up real fast. I've been trained in the art of swordplay since I was 10."

Miroku suddenly spoke up. "You have a very bright aura Kyla. Are you a miko?"

I shrugged. "I can do magic, but I'm not sure I'm a miko."

Inuyasha sniffed slightly, testing my scent I assumed. "She's a half-demon, that's part of it."

I looked to him. "I'm a what!"

He gave me a funny look. "You didn't know?" I shook my head and he snorted. "Well you're a half dog-demon, just like me." He looked me over. "You don't look it, but that should change when you hit 13."

I felt my knees give way and Sango caught me. "Wow. I'd always thought that my heightened senses and abilities came from my magic." I murmured. I raised a hand. "I guess these are the only signs right now." I looked at him. "But I have a brother he's 15. He's not a half-demon."

"It's possible he didn't get any demon blood." Sango said. "I've heard of it happening."

"I thought both my parents were human." I said slowly, standing. "Dad had to have been the demon, because Ken would have been too little to remember that fact."

Inuyasha put out a clawed hand suddenly, pulling Hitokiri from its sheath. I glared at him as he held the sword, examining it. "It doesn't seem like much," he said, presenting the hilt to me.

I grabbed the hilt and the sword glowed black, then transformed into its fighting state. He nodded. "I see."

"Yours is similar to mine." I murmured, sheathing Hitokiri once again. "The Tetsusaiga."

He narrowed his golden eyes. "How did you know that?"

I hesitated. _They_ had told me that. Maybe a quick change of subject…. "Mine is Hitokiri."

Inuyasha didn't seem satisfied, but thankfully he let it slide. Kagome cocked her head. "Manslayer?"

I nodded. "It used to belong to a samurai."

She smiled, and then put out a hand. "Welcome to the group Kyla."

I stared at her for a moment. "You'd let me come with you?"

Inuyasha folded his hands into the large sleeves of his kimono. "Why not? You seem like a fighter. As long as you don't cause any trouble I don't see a problem with it."

I grinned widely and grasped Kagome's hand, being careful with my nails. "Alright then. Thanks guys."

Sango put a hand on the shoulder not occupied by the kitsune. "How did you know the Tetsusaiga was like your own sword?"

I smiled lightly. "I can see the magic around it, both barrier and power. Your own weapon glows simply because it is demon bone, Miroku's staff with magic similar to my own, as well as Kagome's arrows."

"Can you see demonic auras?" Miroku said.

I glanced at him. "I've never tried. "I looked at Inuyasha, reaching for my magic. A faint glow appeared around the half-demon and faint one appeared out of the corner of my eye, Shippo.

I released my magic and the glow faded, though Tetsusaiga and the other weapons still glowed faintly. "I can, but it requires thought. The more I do it the less thought it will need until it is always there, like our weapons."

Inuyasha grinned lightly. "Perhaps you're more useful than you look."

I glared at him, and then grinned. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

Evanescence Bring Me To Life

Chapter 3

"So Kyla, how much longer until 13?" Kagome asked me as we walked through the trees. The sun had come up a few hours ago, and now we traveled through broad daylight.

"I've got three days." I replied. "I'm kind of nervous; Inuyasha said that's when my half-demon features will show."

"Some half-demons don't even know their heritage until they turn 13. The only way to know for sure is smell." Inuyasha said smugly.

I grinned and poked him. "You're bragging Inuyasha."

"Feh."

Kagome and I laughed. She, Sango, and I had already formed a girl's friendship, and we were getting closer.

"Don't worry Kyla. We'll help you through it!" Shippo had also formed a friendship with me, and he enjoyed sitting on my shoulder.

I had not heard from them in the past two hours, and the silence in my mind was a relief. Inuyasha hadn't stopped giving me looks though. I knew he was still suspicious about my earlier lapse. I couldn't place who it had been that had told me of the Tetsusaiga, but I had felt pride and love from the voice.

I sighed inwardly. I was still unsure about telling them of my ability. I wasn't sure if they would even believe me. Shippo suddenly patted my cheek. "Is something wrong Kyla?"

I smiled at the kitsune. "No Shippo. I'm fine."

* * *

(3 days later)

_Power. It flared sharply in my sight, nearly blinding me at first. There was something in that light, but I could not make it out. I stood; one hand on Hitokiri's hilt. I heard a sudden scream of pain, and I gasped. That was Inuyasha! A voice came to my ears. "Only you can help him Kyla. You must protect my son. You must protect Inuyasha." It was that voice, the one that had told me of the Tetsusaiga. It was full of love, and yet fear. _

_I saw a women's face, beautiful, gentle and kind. "Please Kyla. You must do this for me. Tell my son; tell Inuyasha that he must be brave. Tell him that I love him, and to follow his heart."_

_Her name appeared in my mind. I knelt gracefully, lowering my head. "I will Lady Izayoi." _

_She smiled, and then her ghostly hand touched my raven hair. "You have been given a special gift Kyla, one that gives you the ability to communicate with the dead. Not only that, but you have demon blood." She knelt beside me, touching my face. "Inuyasha will help you though this. My son is going through a difficult time himself. Help him and in turn he will help you. When you are ready I will send your parents." _

_I looked up at her, disbelief and hope shining in my eyes. "I appreciate that greatly my lady."_

_"Now, wake." _

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness, and then I blinking as everything cleared. I yawned, and then paused. I had fangs, just like Inuyasha. My nails were harder and more durable, and deadly sharp. They still retained their black color though. I heard soft breaths and looked to see Sango beside me. Her breathing was louder in my ears and I reached, gasping. My ears were gone! I reached farther up, feeling silky dog ears atop my head. I flicked them and giggling lightly. I sniffed, the scents I unconsciously registered as my friends coming to my nose. I chuckled. By his smell Inuyasha was sleeping.

I grinned. 'I'm a half-demon.' I stood and stretched, leaving the fireside. I leaped into a tree, and then dug my claws into the bark, climbing farther up. I found myself at the top, breathing deep of the air. I sniffed, then my ears flicked back as I heard a sound.

Inuyasha was sitting on a branch just below me, a grin on his face. "You've made the transformation."

I leaped down to rest beside him, nodding as I did. "I feel so much more, free." I stood, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "I've never felt this good in my life."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "Yea. Great feeling isn't it?"

I nodded enthusiastically. He moved closer, gesturing to my ears. "Sure, go ahead." I knew he wanted to touch.

His fingers were gentle and soothing, and I found myself pushing closer to him. My throat began to vibrate and I heard Inuyasha chuckle. "You're purring." I didn't answer, just continued to push my ears against his hand. "They're still black; whatever you did to your hair must have affected them."

His fingers left my ears and I held back a whine. "How did you know…."

He tapped his nose. "There's a lot you can smell out, magic, identity, age, race, so on." He looked over to the rising sun. I watched him silently, my mind flashing back to the message Izayoi had given me. He suddenly turned to me, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Spar with me?"

I grinned wickedly. "You're on!"

He leaped from the branch, landing on the ground far below and drawing the Tetsusaiga in one fluid motion. I marveled at his speed and agility, admiring the way he could so effortlessly wield the great blade. I leaped as well, drawing Hitokiri in midair and landing with a gentle thump on the ground. He rushed at me an instant later, Tetsusaiga screaming through the air. I blocked quickly, sending waves of power through my blade as it transformed. For the next moments it was nothing more than rush and block, then the tables turned as I caught the Tetsusaiga in a locked position, then flung him away, spinning Hitokiri and darting towards him.

His breath was slightly leaden as he spoke, leaping backwards away from me. "You got any attacks with that blade of yours?"

I grinned, and then spun Hitokiri above my head, bringing it down to slam against the dirt. "BLOOD FANG!" Waves of blood red energy flew at him, larger and more powerful then I could have ever thought. My demon blood had enhanced it.

Inuyasha's face was a look of joy in the fight as he whirled Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" Our attacks met in a blaze of power, plunging the area into blinding light. When the energy cleared I found myself staring at Inuyasha across a crater in the ground. I stood up straight, holding Hitokiri out horizontally front of me in a salute to my opponent.

"Well fought my friend." I called as Inuyasha jumped easily over the hole in the ground. "That was definitely a thrill."

He sheathed the giant fang as I did the same with my own katana. "There is nothing better than a good spar."

I grinned, and then looked around as my sharper ears caught the sound of footsteps. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were walking towards us, Shippo riding on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's face was a look of pure amazement. "That was AWESOME!"

Inuyasha was gloating as I grinned, flicking my ears slightly to see if it would catch her attention. Sango smiled. "Kyla, you're a half-demon."

I smiled. "Sure are. It's great." I looked back at Inuyasha. I still wasn't sure how I was going to let him know I had been in contact with his mother; that I could talk with the dead. I sighed. It could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"  
"Um," I hesitated. It was late that night, two days after my transformation. I had been steeling myself to reveal my secret to Inuyasha, and I had finally worked up the courage. We currently sat up in a tall tree, watching the stars.

He looked at me, concern touching in his eyes. "What is it Kyla?" Since the transformation he had really warmed up to me, and now we were what you could call best friends.

"I have another gift Inuyasha, one that I haven't told you about." I stared. He was silent, though his ears pricked in curiosity. "I can talk with the dead."

His golden eyes widened. "Talk with the dead?"

I nodded. "I don't know why, I just can. That's how I got Hitokiri. I met an old samurai named Musha and he led me to it. He is also my sensei. He was the only one I could ever see." I looked at him, somewhat afraid. "I saw another on the night of my transformation though."

"Who?" he asked, obviously curious.

I bit my lip. "Her name was Izayoi." His eyes widened again, his jaw dropping open. "I saw your mother Inuyasha."

He was deathly pale and silent, ears low. "My mother," he murmured. I watched as tears filled his eyes, and then I put a hand on his shoulder. I had done this once before with Ken, and I saw a need to do it again now.

"Inuyasha?" He looked towards me and I could see that he was struggling to hold back his tears. "I need to understand. Show me." He nodded and I put one hand on his forehead while holding his hands in my other. "Close your eyes……."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Mother! Mother!" I was but a ghost in this memory, witnessing everything from a distance. A small child ran past me, tears streaming down his face. It was Inuyasha; the dog ears left no room for doubt. I followed him to a building where I spotted smoke rising. 'A fire.' I thought.

"Inuyasha, you must run!" It was Izayoi. She was trying to get out of the burning building, ushering Inuyasha ahead of her. Apparently Inuyasha had been playing outside, smelled the smoke and come back for his mother.

"Come on Mother!" the child replied, tugging on the woman's hand. I heard the cracking and splintering of wood and Izayoi screamed, shoving her baby from her body. I shielded my eyes, and then looked sadly at the scene. Izayoi had been trapped under the beam, and the blow had killed her instantly. One pale hand was all you could see of her.

"Mother!" Inuyasha screamed, hooking his fingers under the wood and straining with all of his might. Even as a child he was strong, but he could barely lift the beam. The smoke and flame finally became too much for his senses and he ran from the hut.

Outside things only got worse. The villagers were all carrying weapons, torches and other various items. They were happy to see Izayoi, and they were going to take out their pent out fury at the woman on her child. "That wench deserved what she got!" one of the men cried, brandishing his torch angrily. "It serves her right for bringing an abomination like you into this world!"

The villagers roared their agreement and rushed at Inuyasha who turned and ran into the forest, tears streaming freely down his small face.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha sitting before me, eyes closed and tears falling slowly down his cheeks. I gathered him into a hug, petting his ears in a soothing motion.

"It's alright," I whispered. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you, that you need to be brave and follow your heart."

His face was buried in my shoulder, his tears soaking my outfit. I was afraid; I had never known him to cry. Kagome had told me that he had only ever cried once in the time that she had known him, and that had been when he thought she had died. He was stretched out on the branch beside me, face in my shoulder and arms hugging my waist. I let him be, gently stroking his ears. It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep against my shoulder.

I lay my cheek against his silver hair, smiling when his ears flicked against my skin. "Sleep well."

* * *

(Next morning)

I opened my eyes slowly, my body still unwilling to wake. Inuyasha was still sleeping peacefully, his arm draped over my waist. I smiled and shook his shoulder gently. He moved slightly, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." I teased, watching him show off his fangs in a wide yawn.

"G' mornin'," he replied sleepily, and I could tell he was still half-asleep. He looked up at the brightening sky, blinking. "We should probably get back to the others."

I nodded, and then decided to wake him up properly. With a grin I shoved him off the branch. He grabbed my ankle with a growl, pulling me off with him. I cried out as we fell through the air, and then came to an abrupt halt. I heard an 'oomph,' then opened my eyes to see Inuyasha's wide golden eyes mere centimeters from my own. I gulped and jumped up, standing nervously to the side.

He stood as well, but I could see the faint dusting of pink across his cheekbones. "W-well come on, let's get going."

I nodded shakily, coming to walk beside him. As we walked I found myself looking at him. I just loved everything about him, from his long silver hair to his handsome face with his fine chiseled features, intelligent golden eyes, broad shoulders and cute dog ears. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was falling for Inuyasha, and I was falling hard and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weather had only gotten worse as the day had gone on. The wind now blew, causing the trees to sway and groan. Rain was coming; both Inuyasha and I had smelled this earlier. Kagome was wearing what she called a 'sweater' and Shippo was tucked into it as well, his head just under her chin. Sango was walking a bit closer to Miroku than usual, but the monk's hands were tucked in his robe. Inuyasha and I didn't feel the cold as much so we simply walked ahead.

"I don't like the smell of this." Inuyasha murmured, quiet enough that only I could hear.

My mind was full of murmurs, and I had to silence my magic to dull the noise. "The dead are wary as well. _They _are talking so much." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

Kagome's hand suddenly landed on my shoulder and I turned to look at her. "What is it Kagome?"

Her face looked scared, and Shippo was hiding in her 'sweater.' "We heard something guys."

Instantly both Inuyasha and I were alert, turning to walk back to Sango and Miroku. I sniffed, but no scent came to me. Inuyasha glanced at me. "You getting anything?"

I shook my head, and then my mind erupted in the shouts of _them_. /THERE/

"Inuyasha, look out!" I screamed. He whirled and barely jumped out of the way. A huge snake youkai was there, and it continued to chase him. He had no time to pull out Tetsusaiga, only enough to dodge as the youkai lunged again.

/Now Kyla! Protect my son/ Izayoi's voice rang in my head and I wrenched Hitokiri from it's sheath. I stopped dead as I heard the one sound I had hoped I would never hear. Inuyasha's blood-chilling scream of pain, the one from my dream, no, my premonition.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed, diving for him. The snake youkai's voice stopped me.

"Come any closer and I will kill the halfling," it hissed, narrowing blood red eyes.

I just about sobbed. One of the youkai's fangs was through Inuyasha's stomach, and the other had pierced his shoulder. He was trying frantically to beat the snake off, but it held on anyway. It tightened its hold and Inuyasha screamed, digging his claws into the youkai's skin.

"Release him." I snarled, clenching Hitokiri's hilt. "And I may make your death quick."

I heard a poisonous chuckle from the creature. "He will not live even if you kill me. I've injected enough poison into his system to kill 30 humans."

I watched as Inuyasha's eyes drained of color, the poison beginning to take effect. I snarled, baring my fangs viciously. Hitokiri was forgotten as red clouded my senses. My claws lengthened, my fangs grew sharper, and then I knew no more.

* * *

(Kagome) 

I watched as Kyla dropped Hitokiri and lunged at the youkai so fast I could hardly see her. She had had demon-like speed before she had transformed, now it was almost god-like. The snake youkai barely had time to react before she was latched onto its head, tearing at its eyes with her claws. With a roar of pain it dropped Inuyasha, who landed with a dull thud in the dirt. Kyla's snarls and furious growls were all I could hear, along with the cries from the snake. I watched horrified as the girl tore the youkai apart, literally. When she finally finished there wasn't much left.

Inuyasha still lay where he had fallen, still as death. Kyla went to him immediately and I slowly moved closer to her. When I stood close enough for her to notice me she raised her head and snarled at me, clutching Inuyasha's limp body to her. I was scared; I was dealing with a youkai. Kyla's eyes were blood-red, her pupils bottomless pools of black. Two jagged black streaks marked her cheeks beneath her eyes, similar to Inuyasha's when he transformed. In her eyes I was threatening Inuyasha.

"Kyla, please." I murmured. "I want to help him. We're your friends Kyla."

At the sound of her name her black ears pricked, but she still seemed wary. With a whine she licked Inuyasha's face, though her eyes didn't leave me.

"I can help you Kyla." I said soothing. "Remember me."

She watched me for a moment more, and then the red slowly faded from her eyes.

* * *

My eyes cleared and I saw Kagome standing before me, relief and worry in her eyes. "Kagome?" I murmured. "What happened?" 

"Not now Kyla. We've got to help Inuyasha," she replied, running forward to kneel beside me I looked down at the unconscious hanyou in my arms, and then what had happened to him came flooding back. There was a snake youkai, it had been holding him. He'd been injected with poison, and then there was a big blank. Nothing.

Kagome was waving Sango and Kirara over as the big cat transformed. I stopped her. "Wait, I think I can help." I transferred Inuyasha's head to my lap. His normally golden eyes were an expanse of white, his body convulsing as the venom worked its way through him. I closed my eyes and placed one hand over his head. I searched, looking for it. There! His aura, not the demonic aura, but the one that made him Inuyasha. It was holed and fading fast and I frantically reached for my magic. I began to knit the light back together, healing his wounds. Blood was remade, skin repaired and muscle re-crafted. His wounds were gone, but still the venom plagued him.

"One last thing." I murmured. I put a nail in my mouth and made a cut, tasting my own blood. Leaning over I kissed him deeply, pouring both blood and magic into him. My blood enhanced the magic, and slowly the venom was purged from his system.

I knitted my own wound back together, but continued putting magic into him. For a long agonizing moment I felt nothing but quiet from his aura, then his hands pulled my head closer to him and he deepened the kiss. The kiss had originally been so I could heal him, but it had turned into something more. He slowly released me and I pulled away, breathless. "Inuyasha, why did you do that?"

He smiled, golden eyes sparkling. "You said my mom told me to follow my heart. It was telling me to kiss you."

I blushed, and then he sat up, pulling me to him in a tight hug. "You saved me Kyla, and I am thanking you with a gift." He smiled at me again. "I'm giving myself to you."


	6. Chapter 6

**_WARNING: _LEMON! LEMON! **(giggles) Rating just went uppppppp! Enjoy the juicy scenes and please review.

Chapter 6

(Inuyasha)

We started back for Kaede's hut, where we could rest and recover. I still was so happy, I felt as though my system was electrified. I had so much energy, it was flooding through me.

Kyla had fallen asleep against me seconds after my little emotional bout. She had drained herself to save me, and now her head rested against my shoulder as I ran beneath Kirara. I had never felt this way before, not with Kagome, not even with Kikyo. One look from this female hanyou set my blood to boiling and one touch could send my heart into a sudden stop. I loved her and I would do anything for her. I smiled as her breathing floated across my skin, and then leaped out into the clearing.

Kaede came out of the hut just as Kirara landed and allowed Sango, Kagome, and Miroku to climb off.

"What happened child?" Kaede asked, moving towards me. "And who is this young one ye carry Inuyasha?"  
"Her name is Kyla Himura." I told her, carefully transferring the sleeping girl from my back to my arms. "She's only sleeping Kaede. She saved my life."

"Saved your life?" the old miko said curiously as I entered her hut and lay Kyla on a pallet. "How did she do that?"

I sat beside Kyla, telling myself silently that I would stay beside her until she woke. "She's got magic, kind of like a miko but not quite. We were attacked by a snake youkai and I got poisoned. She healed me."

Kagome stood in the doorway. "She's powerful Kaede. She healed two huge holds in Inuyasha, one though his stomach and the other through his shoulder, along with purging the venom from him."

Kaede looked over Kyla briefly and I forced down the urge to growl. "She looks well enough. We should let her get some rest."

"I'm staying." I said firmly.

Kagome nodded, and then put one hand on my shoulder as Kaede left the hut. "I'm proud of you Inuyasha. You've finally admitted to yourself what you feel. I wish you the best."

I smiled at her lightly. "Thanks Kagome." She nodded and left the hut, leaving me with Kyla as she slept.

* * *

(Kyla)

I woke slowly, and almost instantly I felt a warm precensce beside me. I opened my eyes, looking over to see Inuyasha sleeping soundly next to me, one arm thrown over my waist. I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest, trying to go back to sleep. His voice however, pulled me from that thought.

"Are you awake?" he murmured, his deep voice causing me to shiver in delight.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" I replied, turning over and looking up at his face.

"I'm just fine thanks to you. You did a great job, I've never felt better. How about you? You used an awful lot of magic back there." His voice was concerned; worry flooding into his bright golden eyes.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Thank you."

The relief was easy to see, and then I saw the mischievous look in his eyes. "Well then, I have one thing left to do." I found myself caught up in a mind-blowing kiss, his tongue probing at my lips. I readily allowed him in, touching my tongue to his. He ran his tongue over my fangs and I shivered. His lips moved from my mouth down my neck, licking and nipping on the way down.

"Inu-yash-a…" I moaned as his tongue ran in soothing motions over my collarbone. He nipped, but his fangs did not pierce my skin. I just knew I was going to have a mark, and I could only hope the collar of my slayer outfit would cover it.

"I love you Kyla," he murmured, his voice growling and husky. "I want you…"

I moaned slightly in response, my hands clutching at his long hair. His mouth returned to ravish my lips, tongue driving deep.

I moved from his mouth, my demon instincts coming into play. I lipped at his neck, then lightly tapped the skin with my fangs. He understood the unspoken message easily and his fingers worked at my clothes, which someone had changed to a miko's robes. I pulled at his haori and soon the red garment was discarded, along with the white gi beneath. I ran my claws over his muscular chest, and then moved my mouth to his neck.

"Is this your wish?" his voice was deeper than usual, husky and laced with need.

In response I growled, my voice low and seductive. A soft snarl echoed from his lips and I grinned. An instant later I buried my fangs deep in his neck. He cried out and I felt his claws on my now bare back, digging into the skin.

I removed my teeth from his skin and licked at the wounds, swallowing the blood and clotting the wound over. He suddenly took control with a feral growl, his lips flying over my skin while his hands caressed my breasts. I moaned and arched against him as his mouth closed over one nipple. My body was afire in pleasure as he ravaged me in ways I never thought possible.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice a mere murmur in my folded ears. I growled in response and he took a deep breath and slid slowly into me. I cried out and dug my claws into his back. For a moment there was pain, then a sense of completeness I had never before felt. I moaned in pleasure, tossing my head back in ecstasy. He thrusted into me slowly at first, soft snarls and growls telling me of his pleasure.

"Go-fas-ter…" I moaned, and he obliged with a deep-throated groan. I moved my hips with him fisting my hands in his flowing silver hair. I screamed as I felt release, then and overwhelming sense of warmth as he let out a cry and found release inside of me, sinking his fangs into my neck. He collapsed onto me, both of us breathing heavily.

"God I love you….." he murmured, pressing a kiss wearily into my hair.

"Love you too." I replied, my eyes sliding shut as he folded me in his arms and we sank into the bliss of sleep. I dimly noticed Inuyasha pull his haori over us, and then I knew only dreams of love and the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I awoke warm and comfortable, still wrapped in Inuyasha's arms and beneath his haori. He was still sleeping, his peaceful face just in front of mine. Smiling, I kissed him gently, playing with his snowy ears. He started to kiss me back after a moment, flicking his ears against my hand.

"Good morning love," he murmured as I broke the kiss. He licked my neck lightly. "How are you?"  
I purred as he ran his tongue over the new mark on my collarbone. "Just fine, as long as you're here." He chuckled, giving me a light squeeze, tongue still running in soothing motions over my skin.

"We should probably get up," he said, stopping his ministrations and pulling on his fire-rat. I sighed, nodding and picking up my slayer outfit. We left the hut to a sunny day, and the others sitting around the clearing.

The monk looked at us, his eyes michevious. "Well, did you two have fun last night?" Sango's hand met his cheek and instant later and he fell over on his back.

I blushed and Inuyasha snarled softly. "Shut it you lech."

Kagome smiled at us as we sat beside her. "I'm happy for the both of you."

I smiled back. "Thank you Kagome. It means a lot to me."

Inuyasha snorted and I growled. He sighed, but obeyed. "It's nice of you to say that Kagome."

She giggled as I nodded my satisfaction. I suddenly looked up as a different voice sounded in my head. /Kyla./

I smiled. "Izayoi." I whispered. Inuyasha's ears flicked towards me, but the others didn't hear. I stood, Inuyasha following. "We'll be back soon."

Miroku opened his mouth, but was silenced as Sango hit him upside the head with her weapon.

I walked from the clearing, following Izayoi's retreating form. Inuyasha trailed behind me, and I could feel his nervousness.

"Izayoi." I murmured when the woman stopped. "It is good to see you again."

/And you Kyla/ she smiled at me, then her face grew soft as she looked at the hanyou by my side. /I remember when he was just born./ She chuckled lightly, a few tears filling her eyes. /He was so tiny, and so beautiful in my eyes./

"M-mother?" Inuyasha murmured. I was surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes, his voice shaking. "Is she here Kyla?"

I held out a hand. "Take my hand Inuyasha." He slowly grasped my fingers and I sent a bolt of power through him. He gasped, then stared in wonder at the woman before us that he could now see and hear, if only for a brief time.

Izayoi moved closer. /My son, how you've grown./ She raised a ghostly hand to his cheek. /I'm so proud of you./

I looked up as another voice entered my mind. /Kyla./ I gasped, then smiled. My parents stood beside me, both smiling. My mother looked much like Kensei, but my father was a proud inuyoukai. He had gentle golden eyes and long silver hair, and one arm was around my mother's shoulders. She had blonde hair and green eyes, and tears were soaking her cheeks.

"Mother." I said, smiling happily. "Father."

My father smiled at me, moving forward. /We are proud Kyla. You've done well./

/I'm so happy with the young woman you've grown to be/ my mother said. /We both wish you well./

/You have our blessings/ my father said. /And our love./

They both slowly faded and I looked back to Inuyasha and Izayoi. /Thank you for reuniting me with my son, if only for a time./ Izayoi said, smiling and fading as well.

Inuyasha slipped his hand into mine as a light breeze blew, whipping at our hair. "Kyla?"  
"Yea?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha."

A/N: Hope ya'll liked it. That's all folks! Please review!


End file.
